dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of The Transformers
|based_on = " " by |written_by = Mick Neil |directed_by = Chris Schouten|voices_of = Reginald Bambra Jr. Martin Berger Michael O'Reilly Benjamin I. Bambra Reginald Bambra |narrated_by = Victor Caroli (season 1) (season 2)|theme_music_composer = Robert J. Walsh|composer(s) = |no_of_seasons = 2|no_of_episodes = 73|production_company(s) = |distributor(s) = |original_release = August 4, 1989 - June 20, 1992}} is a half-hour Canadian-American animated television series based on the toyline from . The series was produced by the -based for (a part of ) and . The show ran for two seasons, the second was not aired in the United States until the mid-1990's when it was aired by the 's block (albeit with the intro and credits from the ). Background The series debuted in 1989 with a six-part miniseries featuring the Micromasters and Pretenders entitled Operation: Master Force. With revamped character designs, continued produced by and which ran from 1984 to 1987. For , Hasbro decided not to use Marvel Productions and instead went with , based out of in , . Despite being a continuation of the Marvel/Sunbow show, the production crew for the new show chose to focus on newer characters. Galvatron was re-formatted back into Megatron at the start of the Operation: Master Force six-parter to match the ongoing toyline, whilst Goldbug was reformatted back into Bumblebee offscreen prior to his appearance in part three of the six-parter. Several episodes focused on the Micromasters and Pretenders, and others focused on characters introduced in 's G1 continuation animes, such as Star Saber. The musical score for the series was composed by . A remix of and Robert J. Walsh's theme for the original series was used as the theme song for the series, this remix was previously used for British commercials for the toyline and on the Special Teams audio story cassette. Also a casualty of the animation company changeover was the extensive voice cast Sunbow employed, which largely consisted of voice actors employed by West Coast American companies. Because was produced by a Canadian studio, the majority of the cast was replaced to cut production costs. Only a few actors from the original Marvel/Sunbow series returned for the Lacewood-produced New Adventures series; being Victor Caroli (the narrator), (the voice of Optimus Prime - Cullen's other role of Ironhide was recast), (Megatron, Soundwave, Wheelie, and several others - as well as now voicing Jazz and Wreck-Gar), (Bumblebee), (Grimlock), and (Blurr). With Season 2 (which was only aired in Europe and Oceania during it's original broadcast), Cullen and Welker were the only returning voice actors as took over from Caroli as narrator while Gilvezan, Berger, and Moschitta had their roles recast (Moschitta's role was recast due to him being busy with various commercial appearances), and even then Welker was reduced to playing Soundwave and Wreck-Gar as all of the other roles he played were also recast with various actors. Among the new voice actors were comedians and (later of The Red Green Show fame), singers (of ) and , and longtime actors Reginald Bambra and . The series' voice directors were for the Canadian talents and for the returning American talents. Cast Autobots * as Optimus Prime, Autobot leader. He is a Powermaster and uses the Armored Convoy in battle. Optimus Prime wasn't depicted as an Action Master in the series despite having an Action Master toy made for him. * (season 1), (season 2) as Bumblebee. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and begins to use a Heli-Pack in battle. * as Blaster, the Autobot communications officer. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses the Flight Pack in battle, but is reformatted back into a normal Autobot in Season 2. * (season 1), (season 2) as Jazz. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses the Turbo Board in battle. * (season 1), (season 2) as Grimlock, the Dinobot leader. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses an anti-tank cannon in battle, but is reformatted back into a normal Autobot in Season 2. * Reginald Bambra Jr. as Snarl. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses the Targetmaster Tyrannitron (voiced by) as his battle partner. * as Inferno. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses the Hydro-Pack pressure cannon in battle. * of as Mainframe, a "computer dork" Action Master, who uses the Targetmaster Push-Button (voiced by ) as his battle partner. * as Rad, the science-obsessed Action Master who uses the Targetmaster Lionizer (voiced by Reginald Bambra) as his battle partner. * as Rollout, the espionage Action Master who uses the Targetmaster Glitch (voiced by ) as his battle partner. * Martin Berger as Skyfall, the weapons engineer Action Master who uses the Targetmaster Top-Heavy (voiced by ) as his battle partner. * (season 1), (season 2) as Ultra Magnus, the Earth commander for the Autobots. * as Star Saber, the top fighter of the Autobots. His adopted son is Ricky Michel (voiced by ), a human child who's family was killed when Megatron destroyed a spaceship flying near Mars (Ricky is loosely based off Jan Minakaze, the adopted son of the Victory incarnation of Star Saber). * as Ironhide, Optimus' Deep South-accented best friend. * as Arcee, the female Autobot gunslinger. * as Chromia, Ironhide's long-time girlfriend. * as Moonracer, the "bubbly little sister" of Chromia's gang on Cybertron. She becomes an Action Master at the start of Season 2 (even though an Action Master toy of Moonracer wasn't produced). Deceptions * (season 1), (season 2) as Megatron, Deception leader. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses the Neutro-Fusion Tank in battle. * as Soundwave, the Deception communications officer. ** (season 1), of (season 2) as Rumble, the Decepticon demolitions expert and one of Soundwave's cassette troops. ** (season 1), of (season 2) as Frenzy, Rumble's brother and an expert in manic attack. ** as Ravage, Soundwave's attack feline robot. ** as Laserbeak, the spy robot. ** Michael O'Reilly as Buzzsaw, Laserbeak's brother with an artistic stance when it comes to attack. ** as Ratbat, the fuel scavenging robot. ** as Overkill, the dinosaur robot used for attacking others. ** as Slugfest, the dinosaur robot used for destruction. ** as Squawktalk, the multilingual spy. ** as Beastbox, the raging gorilla robot. * as Starscream, the jet plane who fights with Megatron for Deception leadership. * as Shockwave, the Cybertron guardian. His Targetmaster partner is Fistfight (voiced by ). Shockwave wasn't depicted as an Action Master in the series despite having an Action Master toy made for him. * Benjamin I. Bambra as Devastator, a robot who was combined from the Constructicons, a construction team of robots. He becomes an Action Master midway through Season 1 and uses the Targetmaster Scorpulator (voiced by ) as his battle partner. * as Treadshot, the gunslinger Action Master who uses the Targetmaster Catgut (voiced by ) as his battle partner. Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Animated series Category:Canada Category:1989 Canadian television series debuts Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1992 Canadian television series endings Category:1992 American television series endings